Steve's Song
by Tonylove13
Summary: Siapa yang tahu Sang Kapten Amerika bisa mengenal lagu lain selain Spangle Man? Tony jelas tak pernah menyangkanya. A bit Stony. Semi-AU.


**Disclaimer: Avengers (c) MARVEL** **  
** **Tittle: Steve's song** **  
** **Genre: Slice of life, a bit Stony.**

 **A/N: Apa itu AoU? Apa itu CACW? Mitos itu semua! (authornya indenial)**

 **Salahin The Script gue jadi bayangin Steve nyanyi lagu ini.**

* * *

Maksud Tony adalah untuk mencari kesenangan di tengan kebosanannya, atau bisa dibaca mengerjai Steve untuk berkaraoke bersama tim Avengers yang disebutnya sebagai _Avengers Karaoke's night_. (Avengers lain hanya memutar bola matanya saat Tony menyebut nama kegiatan malam bebas itu.) Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin mendengar Steve bernyanyi lagu _Spangle Man_ yang dulu saat tahun 40-an menjadi lagu andalan Captain America. Ya, pasti hasilnya akan sangat lucu, dan J.A.R.V.I.S akan merekamnya. Kemudian ia _upload_ Ke _Youtube_ dengan _caption "Captain America never forget his song's"_. Pasti akan jadi _trend topic_.

Itulah rencana seorang Tony Stark yang super brilian, ia sudah terkikik membayangkannya. _Well_ Tony memang pernah melihat video yang ditinggalkan ayahnya tentang pertunjukan parade Captain America. Meski dulu ia terpesona saat kecil, setelah dewasa itu seperti bahan kesenangannya.

Namun kenyataannya semua khayalan Tony sirna. Karena saat giliran Steve bernyanyi, ia menolak untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Tony sempat memaksa, karena ia yakin Steve tidak tahu lagu lain selain itu, setidaknya yang ia hapal. Tapi yang mengejutkan Steve justru memilih lagu paling modern, The Script "Army of Angles". Tentu saja yang tertegun bukan hanya Tony, tapi seluruh Avengers. Oke, sejak kapan Steve jadi gaul?

Namun kenyataannya, kejutan bukan saja sampai di situ, performa Steve lebih mengejutkan lagi. Steve seolah meresapi lagu itu, ia bahkan hafal. Dan tentu saja suara Steve yang berat cukup merdu. Setelah selesai, tidak ada yang bicara meski sedetik kemudian mereka bertepuk tangan. Tony melengos, tidak hanya gagal total rencananya. Tapi Tony merasa dan tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Steve sangat keren.

Kenapa orang tua ini begitu sempurna, sampai-sampai selalu mengejutkannya?

"Kukira kau hanya tahu lagu _Spangle Man_ , atau setidaknya lagu era 40-an. Mungkinkah Capsicle ingin jadi gaul sekarang?"

Tony menahan nafas, pura-pura terkejut. Steve memutar bola matanya.

" _Well_ , Pietro mengenalkanku _band_ ini, The Script katanya. Lalu Wanda bilang lagu ini pas denganku. Ya, kurasa cukup enak didengar jadi tak sengaja aku memutarnya terus."

"Oh."

Tony _spechless_ , ternyata ulah si kembar rupanya. Pantas saja mereka berdua terlihat tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Apalagi lagu yang mereka kenalkan padamu?"

"Banyak, tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Kurasa aku hanya suka yang ini."

"Baguslah! Kalau kau sampai jadi gaul, julukanmu bukan _Man out of time_ lagi. Itu tidak asyik. Tapi kurasa kalau kau mau dengar AC/DC lebih keren!"

"Kau hanya senang melihatku bingung, dan maksudmu music yang isinya teriak-teriak itu? Tidak terima kasih."

" _Well_ , itu memang kesenangan paling menyenangkan. Lalu kalau kau tak suka AC/DC kau sama sekali tak keren"

Tony tersenyum lebar. Steve hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memperhatikan Avengers lain menyanyi, Natasha dan Clint giliran berikutnya.

* * *

Malam sudah sangat larut, anggota yang lain sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Semua sudah tertidur, kecuali tentu saja Tony. Ia memang jarang tidur. Secangkir kopi menemaninya, pikirannya masih berputar saat karaoke tadi. Terutama saat performa Steve.

"JARVIS!"

"Ya, _sir_."

"Kau belum memunggah video Steve ke Youtube, 'kan?"

"Belum _sir_."

"Bagus. Kurasa aku tak jadi memunggahnya, simpan saja di _folder_ pribadiku. Lalu masukan format mp3-nya ke Strak phone prototype milikku."

"Baik _sir_ , akan saya laksanakan."

* * *

Pepper mengangkat alisnya satu, saat ia mendengar lagu dari ponsel Tony. Ia merasa familiar dengan lagunya, tapi tidak dengan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau menyukai lagu _cover,_ Tony. Kukira kau hanya suka AC/DC."

Tony sedikit terkejut, mendengar suara Pepper. Semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Pepper! _Well,_ suaranya bagus. Jadi suatu yang baru tidak buruk 'kan?"

Pepper menyipitkan matanya, wanita _strawberry blonde_ itu merasa curiga. Tapi ia tak mendesak Tony, selera musik Tony kadang memang aneh.

"Ya, kurasa _cover_ -nya memang bagus."

―Dan Tony pun menghela nafas lega, karena Pepper tak mengintrogasinya lebih lanjut. Siapa yang mengira Tony bisa terpesona dengan suara Steve dan lagu yang dinyanyikanya? Mungkin memang ia tidak pernah tidak mengidolakan Sang Captain America sebenarnya.

 **-End-**


End file.
